


McLovin.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Superbad (2007)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meeting the Family, Sex in a Car, Smut, humor I guess, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: Fogell comes home wasted with two cops, and her sister doesn’t know what the hell is going on.
Relationships: Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Officer Slater / OFC, Officer Slater / Original Female Character(s), Officer Slater / Reader, Officer Slater / You
Kudos: 21





	1. A Piss Drunk Little Brother and Two Cops.

Fogell was a loser but every Friday night he would hang out with his idiotic friend Seth and the dorky Evan so Amy wasn’t worried when she didn’t found him around for her monthly visit from college. She was scared, however, when she saw him walk towards the hose, completely shitfaced, accompanied by two officers at seven in the morning. She put her shirt back on and ran outside, hoping her mother wouldn’t wake up from the noise and saw his brother completely wasted. 

She was still a little drunk and a little high, she had just came from a night at the bar with some old high school friends that were in town and she hadn’t had time to sober up, so she didn’t really thought of anything else but to go downstairs open the front door and go to her brother.

— You little shit, what the fuck happened to you? — she said, almost forgetting about the cops.

— Nothing much, sista’.

— Fuck, McLovin, is she gonna rat us out? — the redheaded oficer said, standing still with his hands on his hips.

— Who the fuck is McLovin? — she asked, completely confused.

— I am. — her brother said and then turned to officer — She’s cool, Michaels.

Both officers mumbled an alright under their breaths as Amy kept looking for someone to explain what was happening, why were these two drunk cops with his drunk, underage brother at her parent’s house at seven in the morning. She knew it wasn’t the drugs or the alcohol but nobody explained anything to her as they just walked into the house bags on their arms clicking to one another as their went down to the basement, of course she came with.

— Slater, don’t you have to go to your wife? — her brother said as they laid into the futons, grabbing a few hard drinks from the bag.

— What, no, kid. That was to mess with you. — Slater said, opening up the tequila and taking a swing at it.

Forgell chuckled as he put a movie in the DVD player — I knew your ex wasn’t a hooker.

— No, that part was true. — he responded, a somewhat serious face as he winced from the alcohol going down his throat.

They remained quiet for a few seconds, waiting for the movie to begin but that didn’t happened. Amy grabbed the remote from his brother’s hand, stood in front of the TV and pressed pause — Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on? — she asked, annoyed and confused.

Slater took a good look at her, starting with her soft, bare legs, going up her short black skirt, taking a good look at her ass and her slim waist. He smirked a little as he looked at her boobs before looking at her face. She was really pretty, even with her make up smudged and her eyes red. Wait. Her eyes were red — What the hell are two drunk cops doing in my basement at seven AM?

— Seven? Nice, we’re off duty. — said Michaels, taking his batch off and throwing it away.

Slater stood up and walked a bit towards Amy, he didn’t took off his batch, he knew some girls where hot for the uniform so he accommodated his belt as he let his right hand hang there as he explained — Well, we found McLovin trying to buy alcohol with a fake ID so we took him under our wing and took him on a ride. — he looked at her, the whole time, more specifically, her eyes. Trying to see if those were high red or tired red.

— Then why is he drunk? — she asked, putting her hands on her hips and copying his stance.

— Why are you high? — he asked and she immediately dropped her hands, worried look on her face.

— Ohh! Someone’s in trouble! — Michaels chanted, teasing her as she was clearly nervous. She fidgeted on the spot, trying to find an answer, forgetting the bizarre situation and seeing only the cop who knew she was high.

Officer Slater broke down in laughter, as she stared at him confused — I’m just messing with you. — he said, making her relax and start laughing, his laughter was pretty contagious. As they both stopped, he said — We went drinking and busted a party, that’s were the drinks are from. — he omitted the part were they committed several crimes, McLoving got kind of laid, they falsified a police report, burned down their parole car and let the under aged boy shot a handgun at it.

— Glad we got all of that out of the way. Can we watch the movie now? — asked Michaels. Amy put play on and moved from in front of the TV, bumping Slater on the way.

As the movie began she was wondering if she should go or stay, but before she could make a choice he turned and asked — Do you have any left? — she looked at him, a bit dazed, and nodded when she understood what he was talking about — Would you share it? — she must have been hallucinating, there was no way that this -very cute looking- cop was asking her, after bringing his drunk little brother home, if they could smoke some weed together.

— I only got a bit less than a quarter…

— Don’t worry. It would be just the two of us. — he smirked.

She didn’t even know what to do with herself. She nodded and guided him to her bedroom. Fogell paid no mind to his sister walking upstairs with the older officer, too entertained with the movie and the way the alcohol made him feel. Michael did, he just smirked and looked over his shoulder to see Slater give him a very excited thumbs up.

— Nice bedroom, very… standardized. — he said, looking at the dark green and white decor. There was nothing that claimed this bedroom as her own except for some old literature books, some make up and the clothes that was on the small handbag on the floor.

— It’s the guests room. It used to be my bedroom but I don’t live here now, I’m just visiting from college. — she explained, still looking for her stash.

She found it, grabbed the bottle of water from her desk as he opened the window and both left to the roof, insisting her parents would wake up at the smell, otherwise.

She lit it and held her breath as she passed it to him, her mind was still assessing the situation. She had came back from a night out to see his brother come home, wasted with two cute and drunk cops, one of which was in the basement, watching a movie with his little brother, and the other was with her, on the roof, smoking weed. She drank some water at the second she flat her throat itching a little.

— So what do you study? — he asked, passing the joint back to her, trying not to blow out the smoke from his lungs yet. She inhale and when he started coughing she passed him the water.

— I’m doing a English major. — She said before exhaling the smoke and drinking some more water — Not really sure why.

They stayed quiet as they kept smoking, Slater offering her the last bit. She smoked it and turn it completely off with some saliva in her finger and pressing the tip.

— You’re really hot. — he said, watching her throw the remains of the joint into the house’s front yard.

— You’re more cute than hot, — she looked at him, a smile on her face as she saw the way his doofy eyes looked at her — but you’re hot too.

He smiled and came closer to her, closing in the distance between their lips, kissing her softly as he caressed the left side of her face. She immediately kissed him back. Her senses were quite off, so were his, but they both could agree that it felt nice, the kiss was a bit sloppy and slow, like if they were both savoring the moment.

They both started to lay back into the roof and Amy took the chance to sit on top of him, one leg on each side of his hip, softly grinding against him ever so often just to tease him a little. But she found it very enticing since every time she’d do it he would get a bit more hard. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his bulge harden more when she slid her hand towards his crotch, caressing him above his pants.

As they were getting more and more worked up and he slid a hand between her legs, caressing her on top of her underwear, she remembered where they were — Wait. — she whispered.

— Why? — he asked, his voice a bit hoarse as he stopped massaging her clit, however he didn’t move his hands away from her.

— We’re on the roof. — she laughed, moving away from him — Let’s go inside. — she said, taking the water bottle and the lighter before stepping inside. She helped him in, but he tripped and they both fell to the ground, laughing their asses off before the enticing levity of their position took them to start kissing again — Let’s get in the bed. — she whispered in his ear, sounding soft yet husky. He nodded almost fanatically, his mind was racing fast and was all over the place, even with the alcohol and drugs on it.

They laid on the bed, bedsheets pulled over them as they explored eachother’s body. He took her shirt off and kissed her cleavage and the top of her breast, he was gonna keep going until

— WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? — they both froze in their spot, luckily the yelling came from downstairs.

— Shit! —Slater looked at Amy with a puzzled look on his face as she looked for her shirt and put it on. She looked at him since he wasn’t moving — Get up! That’s my dad. — she said and took his hand to help him stand up.

How the hell was she gonna get them out of this one?


	2. Late Night Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some sneaking around on the campus dorm.

Her phone started sounding and her roommate screamed at her to make it stop. She picked it up, not even looking to see who was calling — Yeah? — she asked, half asleep as she shifted her weight on her bed.

— I’m outside. — she heard him say and smiled at the sound of his voice.

— I’ll be right there.

Amy hung up the phone as she stood up to look for her coat and some sneakers. As she stepped to the door her roommate chuckled — About to get some policeman dick? — she laughed softly and rolled her eyes, even if her roommate wouldn’t see it.

— Fuck off, Mary. — she half-assed joked, stepping out of her bedroom.

She jogged trough her campus to get to their usual meeting place, avoiding the campus security guard, seeing the patrol car outside. She smiled and got inside, sitting in the backseat. Slater looked at her and smiled — Why are you sitting there? Want me to arrest you?

— Maybe. — she teased back — That includes the handcuffs, right? — he was bit flustered by her answer but he didn’t stop looking at her. She laid on the door from where she entered so she was in diagonal to him, her smooth legs over the backseat, thinking of ways to tease and entice him.

— Maybe it does. — he counter attacked, trying to be as bold and unbothered as she was.

She opened her legs slightly as she smiled at him — Then come show me, Officer. — she offered. Slater wasted no more time and went to the back of the car.

Something like this had happened seven times since they first met each other, which was about three weeks ago. He was always the one to call but she never said no, coming to the car with a smile on her face before teasing him a little to then kiss him. He remembered the first time was just talking about everything, the fact that McLovin got grounded on his last week of school, the fact that Amy’s parents thought she and Slater were dating- dating and how she would have to bring him to dinner at least once and how Michaels was constantly teasing him about her and when how he was at a bar waiting for to be over with their sneaking around.

They also talked about high school and their future, realizing that they went to the same school only four years apart and that they wanted similar futures. They also laid together on the back seat, talking about their fears and telling stories. Slater telling her about his ex-wife and the trust issues she had left him with, turned out she was a prostitute but not in the corner of an ally type of prostitute, more in the old rich white dudes with no moral code and fucking weird sex kinks. And Amy told him about the feelings of ineptitude and lack of purpose she felt weighting down on her.

It had been great, incredible intimate and very vulnerable for both of them.

However the second time they had met up there was especial in a very different way.

She had sat herself on the co-pilot seat, a mischievous smile on her face as her eyes were filled with lust. She didn’t say much before kissing him, and didn’t wait long before redirecting her kisses to his neck, and then his chest, and then his belly, to finally getting rid of his pants only to start sucking on his dick.

He didn’t know why she had done it, he didn’t ask her to, not that he wasn’t happy about it, he just was confused on why would someone would want to do something like that for him. She wasn’t getting much out of it, much less if she made him finish, which she did. It was just giving him pleasure because she wanted to. And he didn’t understand why she would want to. However, those thoughts didn’t get far since they were easily washed over by the waves overwhelming of pleasure she gave him. Every time after that was was a mixture of the first two nights, fucking and talking, with caring kisses in between.

He remembered that night as he got in the back of the car, deciding to do the same thing for her, but it was hard to get to a comfortable position for both of them. Actually, it was impossible since both of them were quite tall. Slater thought how it was quite a different position one needed to eat pussy than to suck a dick, so they decided to go into the campus’ bathroom and try it there. They both joked around on the way there, almost getting caught twice, hands always on the other and a smile on their faces a all times.

They made it to the bathroom and, since it was three in the morning on a Thursday, it was completely empty. They locked the door and started making out, Amy pressing him against the wall as her hands wondered around his uniform before she went for the belt, however he stopped her halfway — Wait. I want to do something for you. — he whispered, trying to sound determined.

She smiled, grinding up against him, her hands on his hair as she kissed a bit his neck — You don’t have to do anything. — she assured.

— But I want to. — he started to walk to the table that was in front of them, making her sit there.

He kissed her neck and got all of her clothes off the way. He smiled as she shivered at his touch, feeling her already wet between his fingers. He started lowering the target of his mouth, passing trough her breast and sucking on her right nipple, sometimes biting a little just to hear her squeeze a moan down her throat every time he’d do it. But as good as he was with his mouth he was just as good with his hands, feeling her out and introducing his finger on her to then massage her clit at a excruciatingly slow pace. And she wanted to thrust herself against his hand but the pleasure of having him do it was so sweet that she didn’t want to do anything to disrupt it. Still, she needed to release the tension building up inside her.

Nonetheless, Slater took care of her. he knelt down leaving her nipples sensitive and unprotected as he made her put her legs on his shoulder, holding one steady with his hand as he went down on her. His mouth licking and sucking her foldings as his free hand went up her body to her breast, caressing and pressing. She moaned and called his name in satisfaction, holding herself steady by the end of the table, squeezing her hands on it, making her knuckles almost turn white. She felt herself on the edge, every second a bit more closer to finish until she growled his name. As she felt a complete bliss that kept her breathing fast and deep he stood up, attacking her neck once more but with a ferocity he had never shown before.

She whispered praises underneath her breath and he placed himself between her legs, fingers taking over to keep her moaning as he tried to unbucled his belt with one hand — Fuck. — he cursed, unable to take his pants off. Her hands quickly left the table to help him, breathing heavier as she felt his bare skin against her own.

— Do you have a condom? — she asked, caressing his cook with her right hand.

— Shit. It’s in the car. — he looked at her thinking of an option — Fuck. I’ll go get it. — he said, starting to shuffle away but she stopped him, locking his waist with her legs, keeping him close.

— Fuck it. — she said, kissing him hungrily afterwards. She grabbed his dick and guided it to her entrance, both moaning as he buried himself inside her, their breaths falling out of sync as their hands were on eachother, Slater holding Amy’s waist, trying to thrust against her at a steady pace while she was holding his face, keeping their foreheads against eachother as she moaned his name.

He was as loving and soft as always, kissing her softly, occasionally nibbling the skin on her shoulder, hearing her sweet words of praise as his breathing faltering and his pace became faster a more needy, holding back his orgasm until he felt her come a second time, letting himself go as he heard his name on her lips, fighting the urge to say three specifics words.

She held him close as they tried to calm their breaths, kissing the top of his shoulder before he moved backwards and picked up her shirt so she could cover herself, she took it and smiled at him as she started getting dressed — Do you want to stay? — she asked, hesitant. He looked at her, surprised to say the least.

If he was being honest with himself he was in love with her, completely head over heels, but he didn’t think she wanted him for something other than sex, so having her ask him to go to her bedroom just to sleep was overwhelming to say the least. She wanted to go to sleep with him, dream net to him and, subsequently, wake up with him. It was like the second night all over again; she was giving him something he wanted only because she wanted it too. She wasn’t trying to manipulate him or trick him, she just wanted to pleasure him, she wanted to go to sleep and wake up with him.

— Yes. I’d like that. — he smiled, she smiled back at him, both already dressed, and grabbed his hand.

— Let’s go.


	3. Moving Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents is hard, specially if you weren’t supposed to yet.

There was a soft sound outside her bedroom that made Amy wake up.

She opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun coming from her window. But that didn’t make any sense, her bed never got sunlight on the morning, and it was definitely early morning. Then she remembered, she wasn’t in her college bedroom, she was at her old bedroom. Then she panicked a little because it was morning, she was at her parent’s house, she had to help her brother because it was moving day and Slater was still asleep next to her.

She shook his arm slightly, hearing her brother curse out his friends about dropping one of his boxes — Honey. Wake up. — somehow he didn’t, so she shook him a bit harder — Slater! — she exclaimed, still maintaining a low voice.

He woke up at that moment, reacting as if he had received a small amount of electricity, almost falling out of bed. He looked at Amy confused as she tried to contain her laughter. He laughed a little as she composed herself and started making him stand up — Common, dork, — she laughed out almost kicking him out of the bed — you’ve got to go before-

Amy was cut off by her mother opening up the door — Sweetie it’s eleven AM and you promised your- — Margaret stopped herself once she looked inside the bedroom. Her eyes darted between the guy in his white boxer -who she had met only once, on similar situation- and her daughter. Maggie, ever so graceful, chuckled a bit and grabbed the handle again — Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll let you two get decent. Just come down and help your brother get his thing in the car. — and before any of them could say or think something Maggie had closed the door and left them there to feel embarrassed for a few second before Slater started laughing.

— That was so not funny. — Amy muttered trying not to laugh, flustered and completely embarrassed, covering her face with her hands.

He sat besides her and kissed her shoulder, still smiling — It kind of was. — he said, letting out a small chuckle before she slapped his arm playfully, laughing a little — C'mon, let’s get dressed and help McLovin.

They got dressed and went down stairs, they stopped at the kitchen entrance, seeing Maggie scold her husband — I don’t care, David. — Amy’s father looked beyond annoyed, like a little kid who wasn’t getting what he wanted — Promise me you’ll behave. — David, reluctantly nodded before looking away and seeing his daughter and her boyfriend, standing perfectly still. Maggie saw the face her husband was making and turned around, she froze for a second and then smiled and said — Oh, I’m sorry you had to see that. — Amy nodded knowingly to herself, understanding what her mother was doing — Any of you want lemonade? I’m about to make some.

Amy looked at Slater and saw him looking so confused. She looked back at her mother and nodded — Sure, we’ll take two. — her mother smiled and turned to the kitchen table — We’ll go ahead and help the nerds. — Amy grabbed Slater’s hand to guide him to the living room.

He was still looking dazed when they got there. He looked towards the kitchen and then at her girlfriend — Did she not realize we heard?

Amy smiled at him and shook her head slightly — No. She knew, she does that. One time, when I was like, twelve, I walked in on them having sex and then she acted like nothing had happened. — Slater laughed shortly and gave her a childish smile that she returned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head — We just got to play along.

— Play along? — he asked, incredulous. She looked at him confused, as he gestured towards the kitchen — They just were talking about how much your dad hates me.

Amy looked at him and smiled sweetly with a bit of sympathy, tilting her head a little to the right — He doesn’t hate you. — she said and he gave her a look that somehow was half “are you kidding me” and half “it’s so sweet of you to try” — I don’t think he does. — she hesitated but immediately shook her head getting rid of the train of thought that was about to leave the station — It doesn’t matter if he does. I don’t hate you. — she teased a bit at the end but he didn’t catched it, he was a bit too distracted for that

— I mean, it matters if we want him to give you away at our wedding. — he thought out loud without really wanting to. When he realized what he had said he snapped to see Amy’s reaction. She was looking at him with a bit of surprised and a lot of love He was endearing. He had always been endearing to her. She hadn’t admit it to herself yet but she was in love with him, and she fell further in love every day. She fell by the way he would look at her as if she was the only thing in the world, the sweet kisses he would leave on her shoulder before falling asleep, the mess he would leave after trying to make breakfast and how supportive and attentive he would be when she was studying. She smiled sweetly, making his cheek fluster bright red in embarrassment — I- — he sighted softly and relaxed his shoulders — I just want him to like me.

Amy’s smile morphed to a tender one, like if she had seen a puppy run and fall before standing up and running again. She held Slater’s left cheek, making him look at her with the sad and pleading look he was wearing — He’s gonna love you. — she promised, leaning closer to him and grabbing his other cheek — What’s not to love? — Slater couldn’t help but to smile, his heart filling with the warmest feeling he had felt. She leaned in for a soft and quick kiss, just to reassure him she meant it. Quickly after it was over he leaned in for a softer and longer kiss, just for the sake of it, just because he wanted to and could.

They were quickly interrupted by Seth saying — I can’t believe we were afraid of this fucking pussy. — Slater and Amy turned to see Seth, Evan and McLovin. She gave them a questioning look, wondering when and why were they afraid of her boyfriend.

— Who’s the one who should be putting his pussy on the ground. — joked Evan. Amy looked back at her boyfriend as he gave them a stern look that made them all stay quiet and still.

— Go. — he ordered and they did as they were told, almost scrambling towards the exit.

Amy chuckled a little, impressed and confused — What was that about? — she asked.

He looked at her, the stern parental look he gave the teenagers already gone — I almost arrested them the night we met. — he explained before smiling at the memory — They were scared shitless.

Amy laughed at the thought and dropped the topic to get both of them outside to help with the boxes. It wasn’t long before everything was in Maggie’s minivan and ready to go. When they were finished David stepped outside and said — Maggie made lasagna if any of you want to stay for lunch. — somehow he had made it sound harsh. The teenagers took upon the offer in a heartbeat, it took the other two a silent debate that Amy won to take the offer.

It was silent, very silent at least for the couples, Evan, Seth and Fogell kept talking about god knows what. They didn’t sense the tension shared between the two men, or maybe they didn’t care. Slater really wanted to realise the tension but every time he talked he was received with a calculating and cold look or a opposing commentaries, both from David. It was nerve wrecking. Amy and Maggie tried to keep the conversation going but it would hit a dead end in seconds. Amy kept her hand on her boyfriend’s as a show of support and encouragement and Maggie kept throwing stern looks to David as an order to be nicer. Still David kept doing what he wanted, knowing he was going to get scold later.

Maggie, tired of the silence and the mistreating of the poor guy brought her son and his friends into the conversation — Fogell, honey, — she said, McLovin complaining about the name and muttering that she shouldn’t call him that — is your dorm room near your sister’s? — she asked. The two sibling shared a look, McLovin’s was mostly asking “what’s going on” while Amy’s was pleading him to follow along, so he did.

— I don’t think so. — he rambled, unsure — I’m near the science building. — he repaired, looking at her sister for some input.

— Yeah, no. That’s on the other side of campus. — Amy clarified and the table fell silent again. Amy, after awkwardly playing with the fork and food on her plate, said — I heard their nicer. The one your staying.

— Are yours not nice? — interrupted their mother.

— No, I- — she looked at her mother, a bit caught off guard — I guess they’re nice, — and without thinking much of it looked at her boyfriend and said — right?

— Yeah, — he said without thinking much of it either — big bedrooms.

On the other hand Amy’s father thought of it, looking at the calmed manner they were saying it as some sort of betrayal — You’ve been to her bedroom? — he dared to ask put it didn’t sound like a question. He said it as if he knew it for a fact, with false peace on his voice and real anger in his eyes. Like a mother bear seeing something approach her cub, ready to attack.

And that moment, when they looked at his eyes, they knew they had fucked up — Uhm. — Slater mumbled, feeling the same fear Evan and Seth felt when they first met him. He looked at David’s eyes, it was almost the same look he had the first time he had met him. The memory was a bit hazy, he was high, but the fire that was burning behind David’s eyes weren’t something anyone could forget that easily.

Amy could’ve sworn she saw a vein grow twice it’s size in her father’s forehead. He seemed he was about to kick Slater out, probably by force, but Maggie put a stop to his plan — David! Amy is a grown woman, she can have a boy in her bedroom. — she scolded him. Everyone on the table seemed to old their breaths for a reaction from David. Luckily all he did was to let t a heavy breath and a small “ok”

Amy gave her mother a thankful look that her mother replied to with an easy and quick smirk before trying to keep the conversation going — So… how do you kids know Slater? — she said, clearly talking to Evan and Seth, who were playing with their forks as if they were swords before being pulled into the tension of the family.

— What? — asked Evan, still holding this fork in the air.

— Well, Fogell told us about the ride along he went with him and- — she looked at Slater before asking — Michaels was it? — he quickly nodded in response, feeling his stomach flip a little by remembering the story — but he never mentioned you two in it.

— Oh. — mumbled Evan, aware of how deeply terrible the story was for a family dinner like that one. It had all of the bad stuff. A police officer driving under the influence, hitting an underage kid who was caring two gallons of beer he stole from a party, followed by abuse of power from the police officer and the three teenagers running away from the police. Not great — Yeah, the ride along he, uh, he did. — he was looking at his friend for help.

— Yeah, the night before that party we, uh, we got you all out of. — Slater said, trying to give him the story they had made up, hoping he wouldn’t fuck up and rat them out.

— Yeah, that- uh Fogell called you. That’s how we- uhm- we met him. — he stumbled through the word enough for everyone to note he was nervous — And Michaels.

— Oh, I didn’t know that. Did they drop you off at your places? — Maggie asked, before taking the lat bite off her meal. She seemed to know they were lying, which made Evan more nervous, but that wasjust her general way of speaking.

— No, I slept at his place. — Seth said.

Soon enough the meal was over and they were outside, saying goodbyes. Seth said quick and dry goodbyes to both of their friends, saying he had to go fuck her girlfriend but it was obvious he didn’t want to get emotional, Evan just said a “see you later” since he was going to be Fogell’s roommate in a few hours. The rest went towards the car, almost further dilating the goodbye for no reason at all.

Slater kept close to Amy, hand lingering on her back, and her father hated it. There wasn’t anything bad or inappropriate on his touch, it was sweet and caring, but he wasn’t a fan of the guy so everything he would do, no matter how pure, sweet or innocent he would frown upon it. Amy knew it but there wasn’t much she could do about it. If her dad didn’t like him wasn’t her problem -even if it kind of was- she wasn’t going to stop loving him.

Maggie hugged her daughter and then hugged Slater — It was a pleasure to meet you. — she assured, letting him go from the hug — I hope to see you around. — on the corner of her eye, Amy and Slater saw her father make a face to those words. Luckily her mother hadn’t seen it or she would’ve said something.

Maggie stepped back and looked at her husband, as if to pressure him to do something. That something being stretching his hand for Slater to take, which he did. And David squeezed his hand a bit too hard — Nice to meet you. — he said, he wasn’t even slightly convincing.

They both tore apart from the handshake. And there was a quick beat of silence before Maggie said another goodbye and got in the driver’s seat, prompting David to get in the car as well. Fogell opened the car door but his sister stopped him from getting in it by locking him and a half hug before messing up his hair — See you on campus, weirdo. — she let go of the hug, leaving McLovin to accommodate his hair and get in the car. Amy grabbed the door and, before closing, jokingly said — Don’t embarrass our family out there. — he smiled at her through the window as the car started to leave.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and watched the car go. As the car got further into the distance Slater hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder — They grow up so fast. — he teased, making her laugh a little. She grabbed his arms, holding him back, and they stayed a few seconds in the sweet comfort of each other’s embrace. She wasn’t thinking past his arms and felt as everything was at peace, but not an unsettling, false calm before the storm peace, actual peace, like if everything was right in the world. Slater broke her out of that haze with a quick kiss on her neck — By the way, your dad still hates me.


End file.
